bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Stalker Vohu
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860818 |idalt = 860818_2 |has_altart = |no = 8588 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = Unknown |animation_attack = 125 |animation_idle = 50 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = The Zartosht have a saying—"The wilds do not answer; they call those with wildness in their hearts." A richly-historied, itinerant people who have experienced the rise and fall of their great empires, circumstance soon returned the Zartosht to the simple, nomadic ways of their ancestors. They venerate divine spirits known as yazata, and each represents an aspect of their highest deity Ohrmazd, Lord of Wisdom, said to have created all of existence Vohu, the yazata of the wilds and Master of Beasts, is a dark-skinned, muscular man whose eyes glimmer from beneath pale hair and a feather-crested hood. Many young adults with a streak of savagery in their hearts make forays—indeed pilgrimages—into dark woods, where Vohu is said to roam. Though the Zartosht venerate all yazata in equal measure, Vohu holds a somewhat controversial status among his kin. His dominion over the innate wildness of mankind paints his followers as savage brutes, but in communities where diligence and strength are respected, he is their patron. For Vohu does not merely hunt beasts; he hunts demons. The Master of Beasts willingly walks the precipice where light ends and darkness begins—a formidable vanguard of Ohrmazd's people against the Dark One, Angra Mainyu, and his legion of demons. Yet for all his efforts in this dangerous duty, Vohu is content knowing that most would rather keep him at arm's length; it is better that way, so that they may never know such burdens. Since the recent thwarting of Angra Mainyu, the Zartosht have gained greater insight into their silent protector thanks to the yazata Armaiti. Both guarded the light, and that is a purpose worthy of respect. |summon = You found me. Impressive. If you keep this up, I might consider letting you hunt with me. |fusion = ...Thank you. I appreciate your thoughtfulness. Ohrmazd go with you. |evolution = As Ohrmazd is my witness, the Dark One will not threaten this world; nor will the world know of my silent vigil. |hp_base = 7207 |atk_base = 2433 |def_base = 2436 |rec_base = 2436 |hp_lord = 10296 |atk_lord = 3475 |def_lord = 3480 |rec_lord = 3480 |hp_anima = 11413 |rec_anima = 3182 |atk_breaker = 3773 |def_breaker = 3182 |def_guardian = 3778 |rec_guardian = 3331 |def_oracle = 3331 |rec_oracle = 3927 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |normal_frames = 4, 7, 10, 13, 16, 19, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64 |normal_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 5, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 60 |ls = Manah Ascendant |lsdescription = 140% all parameters, spark damage restores HP, 250% Dark elemental damage, fills BB gauge each turn & 50% BC, HC, Zel, Karma, 9% Item drop rates |lsnote = Heals 500-600 on spark & fills 10 BC |bb = Akem Piercer |bbdescription = 16 combo Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), activates Stealth and boosts own Atk and critical rate for 2 turns, fills BB gauge, boosts BC, HC drop rate, Item drop rate for 3 turns, spark damage restores HP for 3 turns & fills OD gauge |bbnote = 200% + 350% * HP / base max HP, 300% self Atk, 60% self Crit, fills 14 BC, 50% boost to BC, HC, 7% boost to Item drop rates, heals 400-500 HP on spark & 14% OD |bbtype = Offense |bbgauge = 25 |bb_frames = 4, 7, 10, 13, 16, 19, 22, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73 |bb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 5, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 200 |bb_hpscale = true |sbb = Visperad |sbbdescription = 16 combo Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 9 combo Dark attack on all foes (consecutive uses boosts damage), 3 turns spark vulnerability infliction, may activate BB/SBB/UBB twice for 3 turns, spark damage restores HP for 3 turns & boosts Dark elemental damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 300% + 900% * HP / base max HP, +400% multiplier per use up to 2x, 40% spark damage vulnerability, 25% chance to recast, heals 400-500 HP on spark & 250% Dark elemental damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbgauge = 27 |sbb_frames = 4, 7, 10, 13, 16, 19, 22, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73 |sbb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 300 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbb2_frames = 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72 |sbb2_distribute = 12, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_effectdelay = 0 |sbbhits2 = 9 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 9 |sbbmultiplier2 = 400~1200 |sbb2_hpscale = |ubb = Khvarenah |ubbdescription = 18 combo Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 10 combo Dark attack on single foe (25% active Pierce on Light,Dark foes), spark damage fills BB gauge and restores HP for 4 turns, activates BB/SBB/UBB twice for 3 turns & boosts Dark elemental damage for 4 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / base max HP, fills 5-8 BC on spark, heals 1500-2000 HP on spark & 500% Dark elemental damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbgauge = 30 |ubb_frames = 4, 7, 10, 13, 16, 19, 22, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79 |ubb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubbhits = 18 |ubbaoe = A |ubbdc = 18 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubb2_frames = 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75 |ubb2_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_effectdelay = 0 |ubbhits2 = 10 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 10 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1500 |ubb2_hpscale = |dbb = Will of Ohrmazd |synergy = Obsidian |bondunit = Devoted Yasna Armaiti |dbbdescription = 46 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts spark damage, spark critical, Earth, Dark elemental damage, spark damage restores HP and boosts BB gauge, OD gauge, activates BB/SBB/UBB twice, 100% evasion & 100% DoT reduction |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 23 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 23 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 23 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 23 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Prowling Hunter |esitem = |esdescription = 25% spark damage and adds ignore Def to attack for all allies, 0-100% Atk, Def, Rec relative to remaining HP, 100% spark damage & negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 130% Atk, max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 170% spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = 150% elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill4_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill4_1_sp = 15 |omniskill4_1_desc = 25% reduction to BB activation cost |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill5_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = 10% damage reduction |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill6_cat = Special |omniskill6_1_sp = 10 |omniskill6_1_desc = Raises Atk limit to 200k |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = 25 |omniskill6_2_desc = Add to BB (May activate BB/SBB/UBB twice for 2 turns) |omniskill6_2_note = 25% chance |omniskill6_3_sp = 25 |omniskill6_3_desc = Add to SBB (Spark damage fills BB gauge for 3 turns) |omniskill6_3_note = 3-4 BC |omniskill6_4_sp = 20 |omniskill6_4_desc = Add to SBB (Probable 2 turns critical and elemental vulnerability infliction) |omniskill6_4_note = 75% chance for 30% vulnerability |omniskill6_5_sp = 25 |omniskill6_5_desc = Add to BB/SBB (Boosts Atk, Def, Rec and critical rate for 3 turns) |omniskill6_5_note = 220% parameter boost & 60% Crit rate |omniskill6_6_sp = 10 |omniskill6_6_desc = Add to BB/SBB (Probable all status ailments infliction) |omniskill6_6_note = 85% chance |omniskill6_7_sp = 25 |omniskill6_7_desc = Add to BB (boosts max HP), UBB (boosts max HP) |omniskill6_7_note = 30% HP on BB & 55% HP on UBB |bazaar_1_type = Pomegranate Token |bazaar_1_desc = The Longest Night *Eternal Night **To Partake of Light *Chasing Dawn **Sentinel of Flame *Dawn Paradise **A Fiery Feast **Running Water **Dark Tales **Winter's Hearth **Thunderous Cheer **Dimming Light |bazaar_1_bonus = 15% |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0043_item_icon.png |howtoget = *New Year Summon |notes = *Vohu's alternate artwork is a giveaway from the Brave Winter 2019 Login Campaign (Day 21). |addcat = |addcatname = }}